


Lost and Found

by Thranduils_Slave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Age Of Ultron - Freeform, Danger, Death, Experimentation, F/M, Falling In Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Slave/pseuds/Thranduils_Slave
Summary: Clara Stark went missing but Tny finds her and brings her back to the Avengers Tower and chaos ensues as TOny accidently creates Ultron





	1. Chapter 1

Chaos erupted throughout the compound, soldiers ran past grabbing guns as Clara was dragged through corridors by her cuffs. “Put her with the scepter, they most likely won’t find it.” Strucker ordered. “Yes, sir.” the soldier holding her said before leading her away.

 

Reaching the lab, he went to the far wall and pushed on it, the wall slid back revealing a staircase leading deeper into the compound. “Move.” the soldier said pushing Clara through the secret door and down a set of stairs that led to a large room filled with the alien technology of the chitauri Strucker obtained.

 

An explosion hit the building sends pieces of stone to fall from the ceiling, the soldier looked up at Clara used the opportunity to use her cuffed hands and hit him in the face and ran. The soldier pulled out a taser and shot it at her back sending her to the ground jerking as her muscles tightened; he hauled her up and brought her to a dark corner and pushed her down, before leaving he put on a blindfold and gag. “I’ll be back for you sweet thing.” he said with a sneer before running back through the door and shutting it.

 

Clara sat in a daze hearing gunfire and explosions all around her; she hoped that whoever was attacking would find the hidden room.

 

A few minutes later she could hear the door open and someone walking down the metal staircase…

 

                                                                                                                            ~~~~~

 

Tony called for his armored hand walking around the scepter that the Avengers came for. When it was on his hand he grabbed it, and stared at it a few moments before his AI, JARVIS, spoke.  
  


“Sir, I detect a familiar presence in the room.” he said. “Where?” Tony said looking around. “The back corner.” JARVIS replied. Tony laid the scepter on the table and cautiously went to the dark corner.

 

                                                                                                                               ~~~~~

 

Clara trembled as she heard footsteps approach her; she struggled against the cuffs weakly, her body still affected by the electric charge that had gone through her. Hearing the rustling of clothes in front of her, Clara’s breathing sped up along with her heart rate when she felt someone taking off the gag. Clara swallowed hard as the blindfold was removed; she heard a gasp from the stranger. Slowly looking up she recognized the dark brown eyes in front of her. “Clara?” Tony said looking at her closely. “Tony.” Clara replied.

 

Tony reached behind her and saw the cuffs, “Hold still.” he said, his voice seemed to crack. Clara nodded. Tony used his armored hand that was still on his arm and used the laser to remove the cuffs. Tony pulled her close and held her tight; Clara wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. “I found you.” Tony said with a wavering voice. Clara gripped his shirt tightly and let her tears stain his shirt, “I knew you would.” she said.

 

“Stark?” came a voice from behind them. Pulling away Tony looked behind his and saw Steve. “Who’s that?” he asked. “That doesn’t matter right now. Are we all secured?” Tony asked wiping his eyes and standing. “Yeah, everyone else is in the jet.” Steve replied. Tony held out his hands to Clara, he lifted her up from the floor; Clara fell into his chest her legs weak. “Can you walk?” he asked, Clara nodded. “JARVIS send the suit to the jet and the scepter too.” Tony said. “Yes, sir.” JARVIS replied, the metal hand on his arm flew off and out of sight. Tony took Clara’s left arm and wrapped it around his shoulder supporting her as they left the compound.

 

The jet was in front of the compound with the door open, Tony walked Clara in and brought her to the front of the jet and sat her down in a chair before getting in the pilot’s seat and started up the jet. “Tony, who’s that?” Natasha asked eyeing Clara suspiciously. Tony lifted the jet and began to fly it back to the tower. “Tony.” Natasha said a little louder drawing his attention. Tony looked at Clara then pressed an auto-pilot button and turned his seat around, Clara looked at him small tears still in her eyes. “This is Clara…” he held her hand tightly. “Clara Stark.” Tony looked at the others. “My little sister.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The way back to the tower went slowly, Clara could feel eyes on her the whole time but she just looked ahead and kept quiet holding Tony’s hand. When the tower was in sight Clara looked intently out the window, “You rebuilt it.” she said looking at Tony. “Wait til you see inside. Got all new gadgets.” Tony said smiling as he landed the jet.

 

One of the members of the group was led out on a stretcher with a woman right behind him. “Is that Clint and Natasha?” Clara asked motioning to them. “Yep, and that’s Point Break.” he pointed at Thor who was walking out of the jet with the scepter. “And Capscicle.” he gestured to Steve who was in the corner doing something Clara couldn’t see, looked at the tall man in red white and blue. “Steve.” he said with a small smile. “And ‘Point Break’ is Thor.” he pointed back behind him without looking. “Awww, come on Cap, you ruin the fun.” Tony fake pouted, Clara looked at Tony and smiled.

 

“Lab’s all set up boss.” a woman said coming on the jet. “Actually, he’s the boss.” Tony said pointing at Steve. “I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler.” Clara giggled softly. “That’s Agent Maria Hill.” he added. “What’s the word on Strucker?” Steve asked, Clara swallowed hard. “NATO’s got him.” the woman replied. “Serves him right.” Clara said. Steve looked at her then back at the woman. “The two enhanced?” Steve asked. “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins.” their voices faded out as Clara remembered being brought to the compound and meeting them.

 

“Clara?” Tony asked bringing her from her thoughts, Clara looked back at him. “Sorry, just remembering meeting them.” she said turning to face him. Tony put his hand on her blonde head, “I never stopped looking for you.” he said. “And I never gave up hope.” she replied. “What’s this?” he asked looking at her neck, it was a black collar with a red-light blinking. “Oh, it’s a tracking device…in case I got loose.” Clara said. “I can get that off in the lab.” he said taking her hand. “Come on, you’ll love it.” he said pulling her inside the tower. “Can I meet the others first?” she asked. “Sure.” he replied.

 

Tony led Clara into a room where Clint, Natasha and another woman in a lab coat were. “How are we doing?” Tony asked looking at Clint. “Could be worse.” he replied looking at Tony then Clara. “Hey, I’m Clint.” he said. “I’m Clara, Tony’s sister. I don’t think you were conscious when he ‘introduced’ me.” Clara said. “You have a sister Tony?” Clint asked. “I’ll give you more details when your all bandaged up.” Tony replied. “That’s Dr. Cho.” he pointed at the woman in the lab coat, she nodded at Clara then looked back at the computer. Natasha stood up, “I’m Natasha.” she said holding out her hand. “Hi.” Clara replied shaking the offered hand. “Sorry if I seemed hostile on the jet.” Natasha said sitting down again. “No, I would too if Tony brought someone I didn’t know here.” Clara replied. “Need anything before we go Legolas?” Tony asked. “I am pretty thirsty.” Clint replied. “Coming right up.” Tony said taking Clara with him.

 

                                                                                                                       ~~~~~

 

“Open your eyes.” Tony said. Clara gasped as she watched the lights flicker on in the lab, she walked around looking at the various machines. “What do you think?” he asked. “It’s great.” Clara replied. “And there’s someone else who’s happy to see you.” he said, he hit a button on a handheld device and an orange hologram appeared. “Hello Clara.” she smiled. “JARVIS.” she said. “Welcome home.” he said. “It’s good to be home.”

 

“Come here.” Tony said as he looked at various objects on a table. Clara went beside him and hopped on the table, “Did you change my room?” she asked watching Tony. He smiled as he carried a small object that looked like a phone, it was clear and had a scanner. “Just a few additions.” he said holding it up and aimed it at the collar, it beeped a few seconds later. “Well, it doesn’t seem too hard to remove.” he said setting the scanner down.

 

Tony gathered her hair and moved it aside, “It’s gotten long.” he said turning the collar. “Well, it has been a year since you’ve seen me Tony.” she said smiling. Tony felt around on the underside of the collar until he found a button, “Found it.” he said. “Wait!” she said before he pressed it. “What?” he asked looking at her confused. “It’ll shock me and I’ve already been shocked today so I prefer not to be again. It’ll open if you press the button in a certain pattern.” she said. “I’m breaking the code now.” JARVIS said. “How are you doing Tony?” Clara asked. “I’m doing fine, been busy but fine.” he replied looking at a hologram that was showing the code being broken piece by piece. “Tony.” she said grabbing his chin softly making him face her. “You know what I mean.” Tony sighed softly, “Sometimes I get anxiety attacks…and nightmares. But not as much anymore.” he said. “I would think so…it’s not every day you carry a bomb through a wormhole to space.” she said rubbing her thumb over his cheek, his stubble scratching her smooth skin. “Code is complete Mr. Stark.” JARVIS said.

 

Tony pressed the button in the pattern shown on the hologram, it clicked and opened. “Strucker he didn’t…he didn’t experiment on you, did he?” Tony asked taking off the collar. “…No…he never got a chance to.” she said looking down. “After all of the failed experiments he…didn’t want to risk killing me…then the twins were next and they survived…but before he could experiment on me the compound was attacked.” Tony looked at her, “Then I’m glad I got there in time.” he said before kissing her forehead.

 

“How’s he doing?” a voice came from the door. Turning they saw Bruce coming in the lab. “Unfortunately, he’s still Barton.” Tony said, Clara smiled. “That’s terrible.” Bruce replied. “He’s fine. He’s thirsty.” Tony replied. “Hi, I’m Bruce.” he said holding out his hand. “Clara.” she replied shaking his hand. “I’m going to go check on him.” Bruce said. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” Tony replied walking to another table that had Loki’s scepter on it, holograms surrounded it holding it in place, Clara slid off the table and went to it.

 

“All right. Look alive, JARVIS. It’s playtime. We only got a couple days with this joystick, so let’s make the most of it. Update me on the structural and compositional analysis.” Tony said, the holograms lit up and scanned it. “The scepter is alien. There are elements I can’t quantify.” JARVIS said. “So, there’s elements you can?” Tony asked walking to a farther table with a blender that had a green liquid in it. “The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside, something powerful.” JARVIS replied. “Like a reactor?” Tony said pouring the liquid in cups. “Like a computer. I believe I’m deciphering a code.”

 

“Tony, are you sure you should be playing with this.” Clara asked looking at the blue jewel. “It’ll be fine.” Tony replied carrying a tray with cups of the liquid to her. “I don’t know Tony.” Clara looked at him with a little worry in her eyes. “Clara relax.” Tony said setting the tray on the table and put his hands on her shoulders. “Remember everything we did together, all the codes we broke, computers we built…and some illegal hacking.” Clara smiled. “We’ve broken some tough tech, I’m sure me and Banner can handle this one.” Tony said. Clara sighed and nodded, “Alright.” she said. “Come on, let’s get the broken man his drink.” he said picking up the tray again.

 

                                                                                                                          ~~~~~

 

“If you brought him to my lab, the Regeneration Cradle could do this in 20 minutes.” Dr. Cho said as Clara and Tony walked through the door. “He’s flat-lining. Call it. Time.” Tony said setting the tray down, Clara smiled. “No, no, no, I’m gonna live forever. I’m gonna be made of plastic.” Clint said. “Here’s your beverage.” Tony said handing Clint a cup. “You’ll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won’t be able to tell the difference.” Dr. Cho said. “I don’t have a girlfriend.” Clint said before drinking from the straw. “That I can’t fix.” Dr. Cho said grabbing a tablet. “This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are gonna be left in the dust.” she said. “That is exactly the plan. And, Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday.” Tony said. “Unlike you, I don’t have a lot of time for parties.” she replied. “Will Thor be there?” she asked looking away shyly. “I’m sure he will be.” Tony replied. “Then I guess I could attend.” Dr. Cho said.

 

“Clara, I want to see you there too.” Tony said. “I don’t know Tony.” she said. “Please…do it for your big brother.” he pouted. Clara laughed softly, “Ok Tony.” she said. “Great.” he said. “Bruce, I want to show you something in the lab.” Tony said. “Alright.” he replied. “Why don’t you take a shower and change into something more comfortable then we can start dinner.” Tony added. “Sounds like an excellent idea.” Clara said, she walked up to Tony and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Make sure he behaves Bruce.” she said smiling before heading off to her room.

 

                                                                                                                 ~~~~~

 

Clara opened the door to her room and walked into the dark space, she turned on the light and looked around. “A few additions.” Clara said smiling when she saw it was much larger than before, a king-sized bed in the center on the back wall. “Leave it to Tony to go overboard.” she said closing the door.

 

Clara went to her closet and opened the door, it was bigger as well; her clothes were organized and her shoes were in a rack against the wall. She grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple blouse along with undergarments before going to the bathroom, it was also much bigger. Instead of the shower and tub being one, the shower was on the left side of the room and a large bath was on the left, the toilet was in a corner, the counter was in the center with marble top, and beside the door was a linen closet.

 

After turning on the shower, Clara went into the closet and grabbed 2 towels and a washcloth and hung them on the hook beside the shower. She peeled off the dirty clothes and tossed them in the trash before feeling the water then stepping in. The warm water relaxed her muscles; she rubbed her arms off then used the washcloth and some coconut body wash then scrubbed off her body, her wet hair fell in her face as she bent over and washed her sore feet. Rinsing off the washcloth she put in on a hook to let it dry before grabbing the shampoo, as she rubbed it in her hair the smell of cherry blossom filled her nose. When she reached the back of her neck she felt a ring sized circle, she closed her eyes as she remembered being strapped to a table on her stomach and the burning pain that coursed through her body. Clara held her hands out in front of her and looked at them; the water ran through her hair ridding it of the soapy suds. She couldn’t bear the thought of Tony knowing what happened.

 

“Clara?” JARVIS said bringing her back from her thoughts. “Yeah?” she replied rubbing the rest of the suds out of her hair. “Mr. Stark wanted me to let you know that dinner is almost ready.” he said. “Alright, tell him I’ll be there in a minute.” she replied turning off the water. “Of course.” JARVIS said before the room was filled with silence. Clara dried off quickly and dressed herself then brushed her wet hair and braided it before heading to the kitchen.

 

                                                                                                                       ~~~~~

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a sister?” Natasha asked taking out paper plates. “How else could I protect her…she’s all I have.” Tony replied. “And he’s all I’ve got.” Clara said walking in the room. Tony looked at her and smiled. “When you said ‘a few additions’ I didn’t expect that big of an upgrade.” she said walking to Tony’s side and helping him get drinks out. “Well, only the best.” he replied.

 

The elevator rang and the door opened revealing Thor and Clint with 10 boxes of pizza. “Wow, got enough food?” Clara asked getting some napkins. “Well, Steve and Thor eat most of it.” Clint said smiling as he and Thor brought the boxes to the dining table. “I bet, big men have big stomachs.” Clara said smiling at Thor who already was opening a box.

 

Clara sat down next to Tony and grabbed a piece few pieces of cheese pizza before there were multiple hands grabbing here and there for different pizzas. “So, Clara, how old are you?” Clint asked opening a beer. “Don’t you know it’s not nice to ask a woman her age Clint?” she replied. “But I’m old enough to drink, how’s that?” Clint nodded, “Good enough for me.” Clara giggled softly. “How long were you at the base?” Steve asked. “Cap, I don’t think that’s-“ Natasha started but Clara stopped her. “No, it’s ok.” she said.

 

Clara looked at Steve, “I was there for 8 months.” she said. “Did you volunteer?” Steve asked. “What the hell do you take her for? Of course, she didn’t.” Tony interjected defensively. Clara put her hand on his arm, “Tony.” she said softly, he looked at her and relaxed. “I was taken in the middle of the night, I went to sleep then woke up in a cell.” she said. “Why would he take you?” Clint asked. “I guess he found out I was Tony’s sister and wanted revenge.” she replied. “But I wasn’t the only one there…the twins were the first I met…but I could tell by the…” Clara looked down at her lap, “the screams echoing in the halls that we weren’t the only ones.” Tony took her hand and squeezed it softly, “You don’t have to talk about it Clara.” he said softly. “I feel like I do Tony.” she said smiling at him. “Being there wasn’t too bad, we were fed and taken care of…but the worst thing were the screams…even at night…Strucker never stopped experimenting…he failed until he experimented on the twins…I was next…but then,” she looked around the table at everyone. “Someone attacked the compound making a terrible ruckus.” she smiled then looked at Tony, “Then I was found by this troublemaker.”

 

Everyone chuckled. “I think we can all agree to that term.” Natasha said “Oh come on I’m not that bad.” Tony said trying to defend himself. “I’ve lived with you most of my life Tony, yes you are.” Clara said smiling. “Alright I might be a little bit of one.” Tony said. Clara chuckled softly. “Umm, Lady Clara?” Thor said swallowing his bite of food. “Are you going to eat that?” he asked pointing at her pizza, everyone laughed making Thor’s cheeks turn bright pink. “No Thor, here.” she said handing him her plate. “Are you not hungry?” Tony asked pressing his hand against her forehead. “I’m fine Tony, I’m a big girl now.” she said smiling, “I’ll find something later, I promise.”

 

                                                                                                                           ~~~~

 

After all the pizza was gone, Clara helped clean up the table while everyone else went to their rooms except Tony and Bruce. “You get some sleep ok kid.” Tony said hugging Clara. “I will.” she replied, “You two be careful with Loki’s scepter.” she said nodding to the lab. “We will.” Tony said kissing her forehead before going to the lab with Bruce.

 

Clara went to her room and got ready for bed, she changed into a black tank top and matching shorts then crawled under the covers lying on the soft mattress, after sleeping in a cot for 8 months it felt like floating on clouds.

 

Clara tossed and turned unable to get the screams of pain from her head even tho it was silent in her room aside from the faint noises of cars honking. Sighing she sat up and wrapped a blanket around her then headed to the elevator and went up to the roof.

 

When the doors opened a rush of cool night air hit her face; Clara went to the railing, the gravel crunched under her bare feet and looked out over the buildings to the water, hearing honking she looked down and watched cars pass by. “Couldn’t sleep?” said a voice; Clara looked behind her and saw Tony coming out of the elevator. “No…” she said looking at the ground. “What’s wrong?” Tony asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “I can still hear them…the screams.” she said, her voice cracking. “I just hope this isn’t a dream Tony…I hope that I don’t wake up back in the cell…waiting for them to come get me.” she looked up at Tony with sad eyes.

 

Tony pinched her making her flinch, “Hey!” she said. “If this was a dream you would’ve woken up.” he said smiling, Clara laughed softly before looking out into the city. “Remember when we were younger…we would sneak out of bed and come up here…looking at the sky…” she looked up into the vast nothingness, “knowing that somewhere up there in the dark…is a star shining brighter than all the others...waiting to be seen.” she looked at Tony who was looking down at her. “At night…I would look through the bars of my cell…and even though there were so many stars painting the sky…I could always find that one star…and it gave me hope.” Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, “I looked too…every night…knowing that somewhere out there…you were under the same sky.” he said before kissing the top of her head, Clara nuzzled into Tony’s warm chest enjoying the contact she missed. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” he said holding her to his side as they went to the elevator. “Can you stay with me for a little bit, just until I fall asleep?” Clara asked. “What are brothers for?” he said smiling. 


	3. Chapter 3

Clara turned over and slowly opened her eyes; she groggily looked at the clock and saw it was 1p.m. Even though she was still tired her stomach felt like a pit from not having eaten in over 24 hours, she sat up and stretched her tired muscles before getting dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt then fixing herself up before going to the kitchen.

 

“There she is.” Tony said when he saw Clara walking into the kitchen. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” she asked going to the fridge. “I thought you needed the sleep so I let you sleep.” he took a swig of his whiskey. “Thanks, I haven’t slept that good in months.” she moved things around in the fridge, her face lit up when she saw a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes. “You remembered.” she said grabbing it and putting it on the counter. “Of course, I did. You’re lucky there are some left I basically had to pry the plate from Thor.” Tony said, Clara giggled. “Thanks for rescuing them.” she kissed his cheek before unwrapping them and heating them up in the microwave.

 

“How’s it going with the scepter?” she asked taking a big bite. “Pretty good, some difficulties but nothing me and Bruce can’t handle.” he replied. “Can I help?” she asked. “Nah, we got it.” he said putting his cup in the sink. “Oh, come on, I’m as smart as you.” she pouted. “Almost. I want you to just relax, you’ve been through a lot.” he said stealing a pancake. “Look around the tower, there’s lots of new gadgets to play with.” Clara sighed softly, “Alright, just be careful.” she said as Tony went back into the lab.

 

After Clara finished her pancakes she walked around the tower, there were more rooms than she remembered. Passing a metal door, she heard grunting from the other side, she hit the button beside it and the door opened revealing a large room with workout equipment, in the center of the room were Steve and Thor fighting and in the far corner Natasha watched Clint fire arrows at a target.

 

Hearing the door open Thor and Steve saw Clara in the doorway. “Lady Clara.” Thor said smiling. “Hey Thor.” she said walking to them. Natasha and Clint walked over to Thor and Steve. “How’d you sleep?” Natasha asked. “Good, best sleep I’ve had in a while.” she replied. “Uhh, you have a little chocolate…” Steve said pointing to the corner of your mouth. Clara covered her mouth and licked it off, “Thanks.” she said. “I heard you tried to eat my pancakes Thor.” Clara said looking up at him. “They are a very delicious food.” he said innocently, Clara giggled.

 

“I saw you guys fighting, hard to tell who would win in my opinion.” Clara said. “Well, we need practice in case the world needs saving.” Clint said. “Can you, teach me how to fight?” Clara asked. “Is Tony ok with that?” Clint asked. “I can already beat him up, what the harm in learning to fight properly.” Clara said smiling. “I don’t see why not.” Natasha said. “Great.” Clara said excitedly. “Show us what you got.” Clint said. “You mean…hit you?” she asked hesitantly. “Yeah, if you can.” Clint said smiling as he put his bow and arrow on a bench.

 

Clara put her hair in a low ponytail to hide the mark before getting into position. “Whenever you’re ready.” Clint said standing in front of her. “Are you sure I can hit you?” she asked. “Of co-“ Clara threw a punch nearly hitting him before he ducked out of the way. “Clever.” he chuckled. Clara kicked at his ankles but he jumped before he could be swept off his feet and as he landed Clara kicked him in the stomach sending him back a few feet. “Good.” he said before he began to throw his own punches.

 

Clara blocked and ducked the blows, she went to hit him but he side stepped and nudged her with his foot, Clara rolled and kneeled looking behind her. “Never show your back to your opponent.” he said. Clara stood and made a roundhouse kick hitting him in the side sending him to his knee, Clara chuckled. “I knew that already.” she said. Clint got up and threw punch after punch, Clara threw her own punches only to be blocked.

 

Suddenly a fist hit Clara in the mouth sending her to her knees, a drop of blood fell to the floor from her busted lip. “Clara are you ok?” Clint asked worriedly kneeling down beside her putting his hand on her shoulder. Clara grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back and out her knee on his chest pinning him down. “Never underestimate your opponent.” Clara said smiling. “Guess I walked into that one.” he chuckled.

 

Clara stood and wiped her mouth, “You alright?” Clint asked getting up. “Yeah, it’s not the first time I’ve busted my lip.” Clara replied. “You’re pretty good.” Natasha said. “Thanks.” Clara said smiling, she hissed as the cut split more. “Better go take care of that.” Natasha said. “Yeah. So, will you train me?” she asked. Natasha nodded, “Start tomorrow?” Natasha asked. “I’ll be here.” Clara said before leaving.

 

                                                                                                                           ~~~~~

 

Clara went to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel then wet it before wiping her lip. She sat on the couch and looked up at the lab seeing Tony and Bruce talking while working on schematics. “Are you ok?” came a voice from behind her. Turning she saw Steve with 2 water bottles in hand. “Yeah, I’ve been hit before.” Clara chuckled before wiping off her lip again. Steve sat on the couch beside her and handed her one of the bottles, “Thanks.” she said.

 

After taking a sip, she looked up in the lab again, “When we were younger, Tony and I would go into the lab and watch dad work, sometimes even make our own little gadgets.” Clara said. “He also never stopped talking about you.” she looked at Steve. “He used to say ‘Steve Rodgers was the greatest thing that happened to me, he knew the true meaning of freedom.’ He didn’t want to stop looking for you.” she said. Steve fiddled with the cap to his bottle, “He was a good man.” he said looking at her. “Yeah he was.” she said softly.

 

Steve and Clara jumped when the fridge opened, looking in the kitchen they saw Thor rummaging around while Natasha and Clint made their way to the living room and sat in the chairs across from Steve and Clara. “Sorry I hit you.” Clint said. “Really it’s ok Clint.” Clara said. “Clara.” Tony called from the door of the lab, “Can you come here a second?” he asked. “Yeah.” she replied.

 

                                                                                                                            ~~~~~

 

“Hey, what happened?” he said grabbing her face gently and looking at the cut. “Nothing, just an accident.” she replied. “What’s up?” Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “Need to ask you something.” he said bringing her in the lab. “Sure, what is it?” she asked looking around, she stopped in her tracks when she saw a large blue orb pulsing next to JARVIS. “Tony…” she said looking at it. “Where did you find this?” she looked up at him. “The scepter.” he replied. “Do you know what it is?” he asked. “It looks…alive…like a brain sending sig-“ she looked at him wide eyed. “Oh no…no, no, no. Tony are you crazy?” she exclaimed. “Shh.” he said closing the lab door. “This is what you and Bruce are doing?” she asked. “Yes.” he said nonchalantly walking over to a screen. “Wha-“ Clara growled and ran her hands through her hair. “Bruce and I are so close to getting it right.” Tony said. “Damnnit Tony this isn’t a game!” she yelled. “Artificial Intelligence is-“ Tony cut her off. “Exactly what we need Clara.” he said. “And you’re just going along with this?” she asked looking at Bruce. “Clara listen to me.” Tony said standing in front of her, “This is how we create Ultron.” he said holding her face gently, “We need this, the world needs this.” Clara sighed, “What happens when it goes wrong?” she asked. “JARVIS is running numbers making sure it’s right before we complete it, and if it’s wrong we’ll fix it.” he replied. “Tony…” she said softly. “Come on Clara, don’t you believe in your big brother?” he asked playfully.

 

Clara grabbed his hands, “You know I do Tony, it’s just…” Clara looked down. “Just what?” he asked. “People tend to get hurt when getting involved with these things…and if anything ever happened to you…I don’t know what I’d do.” she said looking up at him sadly. Tony smiled, “I’ll be careful Clara.” he said. “Promise?” she asked quizzically. “Promise.” he said smiling. “Now, why did you really call me up here?” she asked. “I need you to look at something.” he replied bringing her to a computer.

 

A schematic hologram appeared in front of her, “It’s not complete.” she said. “There’s something missing that we can’t find.” Bruce said. “Obviously.” Tony replied. “It’s not…activated, well it is but it’s not…” she pressed a few buttons. “JARVIS run this.” she said. “One moment…negative.” JARVIS said. “Tony, this is very complex…I don’t think even I could find the solution.” Clara said. “We’ll keep working on it.” Tony said. “Think you could get the others to start dinner for me?” Tony asked. “Yeah.” she replied. “Be careful.” she headed to the door. “Oh and Clara…” Clara looked back at Tony, “Don’t tell anyone what we’re doing.” he said. “I won’t, just remember your promise.” she said before leaving. 


	4. Chapter 4

Clara walked into the training room and looked around, nobody was in there yet so she began to stretch before Clint and Natasha got there for training.

 

After finishing her stretches, she rubbed the back of her neck where the mark was, she closed her eyes as she remembered everything that happened until an arm touched her shoulder making her jump. Turning she saw Steve, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” he said. “No, it’s ok…just a little jumpy still.” she replied with a small smile. “Where are Natasha and Clint?” she asked. “They had a few things to do.” he said. “Are they still coming here?” she asked. “Yeah, in maybe an hour or so.” Steve replied wrapping his knuckles then went to a punching bag. “Oh…” Clara said sounding down. She looked at Steve as he began to punch the bag, “C-can you teach me?” Clara asked softly. Steve turned and looked at her, “What?” he asked. “Can you train me?” she asked again walking towards him. “I uh-“ he started looking down at his hands. “Please?” Clara said looking up at him. Steve nodded, “I guess I could.” he replied.

 

                                                                                                                              ~~~~~

 

“Ok, now keep your fists up like this.” Steve said taking her wrists in his hands and lifting her arms up in position. “That way your face is protected.” he stood back and held up his right hand, “Now hit it as hard as you can.” he said. “Alright.” Clara said, she brought her fist back and punched his fist hard. “Good, now your left hand.” he lifted his other hand for her to punch. 

 

“Hey.” Natasha said as she and Clint came in the door. “Hey.” Clara said looking at them with a smile. “Seems like we missed training huh.” Clint said smiling. “Maybe by just a little bit.” Clara giggled. “Sorry about that.” Natasha said. “It’s ok, Steve’s been teaching me.” Clara said smiling at Steve. “Oh really?” Natasha said. “Yeah, she packs quite a punch now.” Steve said. “Wanna try to redeem yourself Clint?” Clara asked playfully. “You’re on.” he replied.

 

Punches were thrown and kicks were tossed each being blocked until Clara punched Clint in the face sending him to the ground where he didn’t move. Natasha knelt down beside him, “Wow, you actually knocked him out.” she said. “I didn’t mean to.” Clara said with worry. “Don’t worry about it, he’s had worse.” Natasha reassured her. “Ugh…” Clint groaned rubbing his head. “You ok?” Clara asked kneeling on the other side of him. “Exactly how long were you training?” he asked. “Maybe an hour.” Clara replied. “Well, Cap did a good job.” he groaned again closing his eyes.

 

“What happened to Legolas?” Tony asked walking through the door. “Clara knocked him out for a bit.” Natasha said helping Clint up. “Nice.” Tony said. “I didn’t mean to Tony.” Clara said. “It’s alright Clara, really.” Clint said smiling at her. “Anyway, I came to steal Clara away for a little bit.” Tony said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Thanks for the lesson Steve.” Clara said looking back at Steve with a smile, he nodded smiling back.

 

After they left Steve saw Natasha smiling at him. “What?” he asked. “Nothing, just noticing the way you act around her.” she replied. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve said grabbing a water bottle. “Whatever you say.” she said.

 

                                                                                                                       ~~~~~

 

“So, how’s your research going?” Clara asked as they walked in the kitchen to the bar. “It’s going fine, still haven’t found that one piece to finish it yet but we’re close…I know it.” he said grabbing a scotch. “I don’t doubt you Tony but I’m still a little unsure about it.” Clara said sitting on a bar stool. “Don’t you have any faith in your big brother?” he asked with a smile. “You know I do.” Clara replied. “Want one?” Tony gestured to his glass. “Sure, it’s been a while since I’ve had a drink with you.” she said smiling. Tony poured her a little and slid it to her.

 

“So, what did you need?” she asked swirling her cup around. “I’m just checking to make sure you’re ok.” he said leaning against the bar. “Tony I’m fine…don’t worry.” she said. “How can I not worry Clara?” he said putting his glass down. “I told dad that I would protect you and you ended up being kidnapped.” he said. “Tony, it wasn’t your fault, I was away on a business trip so there was no way you could’ve known.” she said. “A business trip  _I_ sent you on.” he declared. Clara flinched at his raised voice. Tony sighed, “I didn’t mean to yell at you I just…” he put his face in his hands, “I just want to protect you like a big brother should.” he said.

 

Clara stood and went behind the bar and put her hand on his shoulder, Tony looked at her with sad eyes. “It doesn’t matter anymore, you found me and I’m here now.” she said before pulling him into a hug. Tony put his head on hers and held her close, “Like I said before, I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” he said pulling away and gently held her face in his hands. “You know I feel the same way Tony.” she said smiling at him. Tony kissed her forehead before hugging her again.

 

“You know, under that sarcastic personality you’re really sweet.” she said. “Say anything and I’ll lock you in your room.” Tony said making Clara giggle. “Now,” she pulled away and grabbed her drink, “drink with your little sister.” she said raising her glass. Tony grabbed his and clinked their glasses together before they both drank some. After swallowing Clara cringed her face, “Oh man, I forgot it burns.” she said. “You never could hold your liquor.” he laughed softly. “Oh, shut up.” Clara said smiling. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Natasha and Clint trained Clara who progressed and knocked Clint out, again, for 5 minutes, but today was the party and Clara stood in her closet looking at all her dresses unable to choose.

 

“Can’t decide?” Tony asked leaning against the door frame, Clara jumped and looked at him. “Jeez Tony, don’t you knock.” Clara said. “Sorry.” he replied. “But you are right…I have no idea what to wear Tony.” Clara said walking to her bed and sitting on the edge. “You know I’m not a party person.” she said laying down. “I know, but you’ve been away from the world for a while.” Tony sat next to her, “And you kiddo,” Tony pulled her up, “need to get back out there.

 

“What’s up?” Natasha asked from the door. “Hey Nat, you look really pretty.” Clara said. “Thanks…but why aren’t you ready?” Natasha asked. “I can’t find anything to wear.” she replied. “Maybe Natasha can help you get ready.” Tony offered. “Yeah, I can do that.” Natasha replied smiling. “Good, because I’m not good with this kinda thing.” Tony said before kissing Clara’s head. “I’ll see you in a little but kiddo.” he said before leaving closing the door behind him.

 

“Alright, let’s see what you have.” Natasha said walking into the closet. “I have plenty of options, I just don’t know what to wear.” Clara said. “How about this?” she asked holding up a dark purple strapless dress that had a black sash around the waist. “That _is_  one of my favorites.” Clara said walking to Natasha and taking the dress. “Good, now go change the party will start in 5 minutes and people are already here.” Natasha urged Clara into the bathroom. “OK OK.” Clara giggled closing the door most of the way leaving a small crack before she started to change.

 

“Your training is going really good by the way, it takes a lot to knock Clint out.” Natasha said sitting on the bed. “I didn’t mean to knock him out.” Clara said turning on the curling iron and getting undressed. “It still amazes me sometimes.” Natasha said. “What does?” Clara asked zipping the side zipper then began brushing her hair. “That you’re Tony’s sister.” she replied. Clara peeked out the door. “Why does that amaze you?” she asked. “Well, I guess it’s because he doesn’t seem like the sibling type.” Natasha replied. “Sibling type?” Clara asked. “Yeah, I mean when you think of  _Tony Stark_ you don’t exactly picture him with a sibling. And there’s the fact he never told us about you.” Natasha replied. “He wanted to keep me safe Nat, finding people to trust is hard these days.” Clara began curling her hair. “True.” Natasha replied. “All we have is each other, and we protect each other as best as we can.” Clara turned off the curling iron and put on light make-up.

 

“Wow.” Natasha said when Clara came out of the bathroom, Clara blushed. “Thanks.” she said before going to the closet to pick out some shoes. “You go on ahead, I’ll be there in a minute.” Clara said. “Alright, don’t make have to come back and get you.” Natasha said before closing the door behind her.

 

Clara found a comfortable pair of black flats and put them on before sitting on her bed, “Come on Clara, it’s only a few hours.” she told herself. Clara has always been shy, thankfully she had Tony to back her up a lot. “Alright.” she said before leaving her room and walking down the hall to the party.

 

As she got closer she could hear the chatter of the guests and music, she grabbed some of her hair and twirled it nervously as she peeked around the corner and looked around seeing people in small groups talking and drinking. She slowly walked around looking for Tony and smiled when she finally saw him with Thor; when Tony saw her, he smiled and gestured her over to him. “You look great.” Tony said kissing her cheek. “Thanks.” she replied. “Want a drink?” he asked. “Yeah.” she replied following Tony to the bar while Thor went somewhere else.

 

                                                                                                                           ~~~~~

 

“Your world is crazy.” Sam told Steve. “Be it ever so humble.” Steve said as they looked through the glass at the guests below them. “You find a place in Brooklyn yet?” Sam asked. “I don’t think I can afford a place in Brooklyn.” Steve replied. “Well, home is home, you know?” Sam said.

 

Sam saw Clara and pointed at her, “Who’s that with Tony?” he asked. Steve looked and his cheeks turned a bright pink, “That’s Clara, Tony’s little sister.” Steve replied. “Sister?” Sam said confused. “Yeah, we found her at the base.” Steve replied, he watched as Clara turned and smiled while talking to Tony with a glass of champagne in her hand. “I didn’t know he had a sister.” Sam said. “None of us did.” Steve replied. “She’s kinda cute.” Sam said looking at Steve and noticed his flushed cheeks and chuckled. “What?” Steve asked turning to Sam. “Nothing.” Sam said. “You’re just blushing.” he said with a small smirk. Steve cleared his throat, “Do you want to get a beer?” Steve asked trying to change the subject. “Sure, after you introduce me.” Sam replied.

 

                                                                                                                            ~~~~~

 

“Any progress?” Clara asked Tony who was leaning against the bar with a class of scotch in his hand. “Some, JARVIS is running tests right now.” Tony replied. “You know I support your work Tony, but I-“ Clara saw Steve and another man walking up to them. “Hey Cap, Wilson.” Tony said. “Hi.” Steve said before clearing his throat, “Uhh, Clara this is my friend Sam Wilson, Sam this is Clara.” Steve said. Sam held out his hand, “Nice to meet you.” he said. Clara shook his offered hand, “Nice to meet you too.” Clara said.

 

An awkward silence filled the air between them, Sam checked his watch, “Sadly I have somewhere to be.” he said. “See you later yeah?” he looked at Steve. “Yeah.” Steve replied smiling. “Alright, bye guys, and again it was nice to meet you Clara.” Sam said before walking off. “You look beautiful.” Steve said blushing. Clara looked down and blushed too, “Thank you.” she said putting a loose lock of her curled hair behind her ear as she looked up at him. “Hey uh, there’s someone I want to introduce you to as well.” Tony said putting his arm around her waist and leading her off. Clara looked back at Steve and smiled sweetly at him, he smiled back his cheeks turning pink again.

 

                                                                                                                             ~~~~~

 

The party went on for a few hours before it finally settled down and everyone gathered in the living room and sat on the couches and floor. Clint twirled drumsticks in his hand, “But it’s a trick.” He said. “No, no, ‘tis much more than that.” Thor said. “ _Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power._ Whatever, man! It’s a trick.” Clint declared gesturing to Thor’s hammer that was on the table. “Please, be my guest.” Thor said. “Really?” Clint asked. “Yeah.” Thor replied.

 

Clint stood and went to where the hammer was. “Clint you’ve had a tough week. We won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up.” Tony said, Clara smiled at him. “You know I’ve seen this before.” Clint said looking at Thor who smiled at him. Clint grabbed the handle with one hand and pulled, the hammer didn’t move. “I still don’t know how you do it!” Clint chuckled. “Smell the silent judgment?” Tony asked, Clara nudged him in the side. “Be nice.” she giggled. “Please, Stark, by all means.” Clint said. Tony stood and unbuttoned his jacket, Clara giggled as he struts to the hammer. "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony said. “Get after it.” Rhodey, a friend Tony introduced her to after he took her away from Steve, said. “It’s physics.” Tony stated. “Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard.” Tony asked as he put his hand through the small leather strap on the end of the handle. “Yes, of course.” Thor replied. “I will be reinstituting prima nocta.” he said before pulling, again the hammer didn’t budge. “I’ll be right back.” he said pulling off his jacket and tossed it at Clara. “Hey.” she giggled before setting it neatly on the back of the couch they were sitting on before walking to a different room.

 

“Oh, no.” Clara said smiling as she covered her face with her right hand. “What?” Steve asked. “He’s going to try and cheat.” she replied, Steve looked at her confused. “Just wait, you’ll see.” she replied. Moments later Tony walked in the room smiling, “Alright let’s try this again.” Tony said. On his left hand he had the hand of his suit, he grabbed the handle and pulled, her tried different angles and even used the thrusters but it still didn’t move. “Ugh, Rhodey go get yours.” Tony said. “Right.” Rhodey said hopping over the couch and running to the same room Tony went into. “Tony, it’s not gonna work.” Clara laughed. “Why don’t you come try?” Tony said walking to Clara and pulling her to the hammer. “Tony.” Clara whined. “Oh, come on, what the harm?” he said smiling.

 

Clara looked at the hammer and slowly grabbed the handle, she began to pull it when Rhodey called out and everyone except Clara looked at him instead she looked in shock as the hammer slid a few inches on the table’s surface. Clara slowly pulled her hand away and looked at the others hoping they didn’t notice but they weren’t paying attention to her. “Well?” Tony asked looking at her. “Nope, I can’t lift it.” she said smiling as she went back to the couch and sat down grabbing her beer and taking a few large sips. Tony and Rhodey grabbed the handle and began pulling. “Are you even pulling?” Rhodey panted. “Are you on my team?” Tony asked. “Just represent. Pull.” Rhodey said. “All right, let’s go.” Tony said, the blasters went on full power as they pulled yet it still didn’t move.

 

Tony sighed and let go of the hammer, “I told you.” Clara said moving the thought of the hammer moving from her mind. “I tried at least.” Tony shrugged. “True.” she said smiling. Tony and Rhodey put up the suit pieces and sat back down, Tony looked at Bruce, “You try.” he said. Bruce went to the hammer and grabbed it with both hands, he pulled really hard before growling and pulling away raising his arms. Everyone looked at him smiling, “No?” he said, and Clara giggled.

 

Steve got up smiling and rolled up his sleeves. "Come on, Cap.” Tony said. Steve grabbed it tightly with both arms, his large muscles flexed as he pulled; the hammer moved a little bit making Thor nervous, Steve pulled again but it didn’t move again. Steve let go smiling, “Ha-ha, nothing.” Thor said relieved. “And, Widow?” Bruce said. “No, no. That’s not a question I need answered.” she replied taking a drink of her beer. “Oh, come on, I tried.” Clara said, Natasha laughed softly. “All deference to the Man Who Wouldn’t Be King, but it’s rigged.” Tony said standing. “You bet your ass.” Clint said heading to the bar. “Steve, he said a bad language word.” Maria said pointing at Clint. Steve sighed smiling, “Did you tell everyone about that?” he asked looking at Tony. “Most likely.” Clara said smiling. “The handle’s imprinted, right? Like a security code. “Whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints” is, I think, the literal translation.” Tony suggested. “They may be more advanced than us Tony, but I doubt they have that technology.” Clara said smiling. “Yes, it is a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one.” Thor picked up the hammer and tossed it then caught it, “You are all not worthy.” he said. Everyone laughed or groaned, Clara giggled even though she knew she was possibly worthy.

 

A high-pitched ringing sounded through the air, Clara rubbed her ear and looked around and saw Tony take out a small device. Hearing strange noises everyone turned in its direction and saw one of the destroyed Legionnaire robots walking around. “No.” it said turning to face them, “How could you be worthy? You’re all killers.” it said. “Stark…” Steve said, everyone stood and watched the robot with caution. Clara slowly made her way to Tony and grabbed his arm, “Tony…” she said softly. “JARVIS?” he said. “Sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a dream.” the robot said. “Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit.” he said tapping the device in his hand. “There was a terrible noise. And I was tangled in… In…” it lifted an arm and messed with the dangling wires, “Strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.” it said looking around. “You killed someone?” Steve asked. “Wouldn’t have been my first call. But, down to the real world we’re faced with ugly choices.” it replied. “Who sent you?” Thor asked. A recording of Tony’s voice played from it, “ _I see a suit of armor around the world._ ” Bruce looked at Tony and Clara in realization, “Ultron.” he said. “In the flesh. Or, no. not yet. Not this chrysalis.” Tony looked around nervously and Clara held his arm tighter. “But I’m ready. I’m on a mission.” it said. “What mission?” Natasha asked. “Peace in our time.”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth other destroyed robots from the Legionnaire burst through the wall, Steve kicked up the table but was knocked back on the ground, Thor hit one with his hammer growling. Tony grabbed Clara with him and hit her under a desk, “Stay here.” he said before jumping over a railing and sliding down the slanted glass with Rhodey before being knocked over by a robot. “Tony!” Clara called as she ran to him just ducking a blast sent to Rhodey sending him out the window. Clara saw a robot grab the scepter and fly away as she knelt beside Tony, “I thought I told you to stay there.” he groaned sitting up. “You know I never listen to you.” she said pulling him with her to a table where scalpels were, Tony grabbed one and looked at Clara, “I mean it this time stay here.” he said before running up the stairs. “But…”

 

Tony jumped off the railing and onto a flying robot and moved the scalpel around the wires in his neck mumbling to himself. “That’s the one.” he said ramming it in the neck, it fell to the ground sending Tony in glass pieces. Clara heard Clint call to Steve, she stood and watched as he threw the shield to Steve and Steve in turn threw it at a robot splitting it in half.

 

“That was dramatic.” Ultron said as he began to pace. “I’m sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to… evolve” Ultron bent down and grabbed the head of the robot Steve cut in half, “With these? These puppets.” he crushed its head and tossed it to the ground. “There’s only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction.” Thor threw his hammer breaking Ultron into pieces before summoning it back to him. “I had strings but now I’m free.” Ultron’s voice crackled as the blue light faded.

 

Tony stood and looked around. "Thor, a Legionnaire took the scepter can you track it?” Steve asked. Thor donned his armor and cape before he flew out the broken window. Tony put his left hand on his hip and his right on his head, “Well… that was-“ Clara saw the robot he tried to disconnect the wires on power back up and reach it’s arm out to him. “Tony!” Clara yelled. 


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to slow down for Clara, she teleported to Tony and pushed him out of the way before the robot could grab him but instead it grabbed her throat. Clara gasped for air as she grabbed the metal arm and its neck, her arms turned bright orange and the metal began to melt underneath her fingers. The arm separated from the robot and its head fell to the floor leaving Clara panting, she looked around and saw the others looking at her; her arms slowly turned back to normal as her breathing evened out.

 

“Clara?” Tony said softly, small tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Tony, “I-I’m sorry…” she said as a tear fell. Natasha slowly went to Clara and wrapped and arm around her shoulder as she led Clara to the couch and sat her down before sitting beside her. “So Strucker did experiment on you.” Steve said walking closer to her, Clara nodded.

 

Clara gathered her hair and moved it away from her neck revealing the mark, Tony looked at the mark. “You lied to me?” he asked, his voice revealing pain. “I’m sorry Tony…I-“ Tony chuckled in disbelief, “Damnit Clara, why did you lie to me?” he exclaimed. “Because I knew how you would react!” she replied standing up her hands clenched in fists by her side, “You always overreact if something bad happens to me.” Clara wobbled on her feet before she sat back down grabbing her head. “Overreact?! You were experimented on like a lab rat Clara, you don’t think I’d be concerned?” Tony said angrily. “That’s enough Tony.” Natasha said sternly, Tony sighed aggravated.

 

“What happened at the base Clara?” Natasha asked. “After Pietro and Wanda were a success, Strucker decided it was time to test on me.” Clara swallowed hard, “My first ability was to radiate heat at very high temperatures, enough to melt metal.” she nodded to the robot. “He decided that since my body didn’t reject it he would test me multiple times…wanting to make me a weapon, after the next session I could teleport but only to places I could see…that’s what the collar was for, to keep me from teleporting out of my cell…and there was another experiment that gave me the ability to absorb energy…” she looked around at everyone, “I was scheduled for another session but you raided the base before they had a chance to.” Clara looked at Tony who was looking at her worriedly, “I’m sorry I lied to you Tony.” she slowly stood and went to him, “I was scared.”

 

Tony sighed softly and closed his eyes and a small tear rolled down his cheek, he grabbed Clara and held her close letting out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.” she said again softly as she held him tight. Tony shook his head, “No, I’m sorry.” he said pulling away and gently holding her face, “I guess I do tend to overreact, especially when it comes to you.” he said. “I just want to keep you safe.” Clara nodded, “I know.” Tony kissed her head before hugging her again. “We can talk more later.” he said before pulling away.

 

                                                                                                                      ~~~~~

 

The destroyed suit that Ultron used as a body was brought up to the lab where everyone gathered, Natasha and Clara quickly changed into some more comfortable clothing before joining everyone. Natasha went to a computer and hit a few keys. “All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out. Used the Internet as an escape hatch.” Bruce said. “Ultron.” Steve said softly leaning against a table. “He’s been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.” Natasha said turning from the computer. “He’s in your files, he’s in the Internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?” Rhodey said holding his arm. “Nuclear codes.” Maria suggested. “Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can.” Rhodey added. “Nukes? He said he wanted us dead.” Natasha said crossing her arms. “He didn’t say ‘dead’. He said ‘extinct’.” Steve said. “Which isn’t exactly a comfort.” Clara said. “He also said that he killed someone.” Clint said. “There wasn’t anyone else in the building.” Maria pointed out. “Yes, there was.” Tony said flicking the device displaying a destroyed projection of JARVIS.

 

Clara put her hand over her mouth in shock, “Oh my gosh.” she said softly. “What?” Bruce said walking to the projection, “This is insane.” he said looking around. “JARVIS was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense.” Steve said crossing his arms. “No. Ultron could have assimilated JARVIS. This isn’t strategy, this is…rage.” Bruce said.

 

Loud footsteps echoed through the lab, Tony turned only to be lifted off the ground by Thor who gripped his throat. “It’s going around.” Clint said. “Come on, use your words buddy.” Tony said with a raspy voice. Clara ran to him and grabbed Thor’s arm, “Thor let him go.” she said but he ignored her. “I have more than enough words than to describe you Stark.” he said. Clara was about to raise her body temperature when Steve said his name, Thor shoved Tony down. “The Legionnaire.” Steve said. Tony rubbed his throat as Clara looked at him worriedly. “Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but its headed north. And it has the scepter.” Thor said glaring at Tony. “Now we have to retrieve it, again.” he said looking around. “Genie’s out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron.” Natasha said.

 

Dr. Cho stood by the destroyed robot, “I don’t understand. You built this program.” Tony went to a computer with Clara beside him, “Why is it trying to kill us?” Dr. Cho asked.

 

Tony began to chuckle, Bruce shook his head trying to make Tony stop. “You think this is funny?” Thor asked. “No…” Tony said looking around, Clara sighed softly. “It’s probably not, right?” he said. “Tony…” Clara said softly. “This is very terrible. Is it so…Is it so…It is. It’s so terrible.” Tony chuckled. “This could have been avoided if you had not played with something you do not understand.” Thor said gesturing where the scepter was. “No. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It is funny. It’s a hoot that you don’t get why we need this.” Tony said approaching Thor. “Tony, maybe this might not be the time.” Bruce said. “Really? That’s it?” Tony turned to Bruce in disbelief. Clara went to Tony and grabbed his arm, “Tony stop.” she said softly. “You just roll over, show your belly every time someone snarls?” Tony asked Bruce. “Only when I’ve created a murder bot.” Bruce replied. “We didn’t.” Tony stated. “We weren’t even close. Were we close to and interface?” Tony said. Bruce shrugged and nodded. “Well, you did something right. And you did it right here.” Steve interjected. “The Avengers were supposed to be different from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

“Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?” Tony asked. “No, it’s never come up.” Rhodey said. “Saved New York?” Clara looked at Tony with worry. “Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We’re 300ft below it. We’re the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but… that up there, that’s…that’s the endgame.” Tony looked around at everybody. “How are we planning to beat that?” Steve took a step forward, “Together.” he said, Clara looked at Steve and smiled softly. “We’ll lose.” Tony replied. “Then we’ll do that together, too.” Steve said.

 

“Steve is right Tony.” Clara said. “Together we can defeat Ultron.” Steve looked at her. Tony looked at Clara and nodded. “Thor’s right. Ultron’s calling us out. And I’d like to find him before he’s ready for us. The world’s a big place. Let’s start making it smaller.” Steve said before leaving the lab.

 

                                                                                                                          ~~~~~

 

Clara went to the roof, the one place she could think; she pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up when a cool breeze blew across the roof. She looked down at her hands that were shaking before looking out over the city with small tears stinging her eyes. “Clara.” a voice behind her said, turning she saw Tony. “Hey.” she sniffed wiping away the fallen tears.

 

Tony went to her side and looked at her, “I didn’t mean to yell at you.” he said. “I know, you were upset.” Clara replied. “I just…I just can’t bear the fact that you were hurt.” he said. Clara looked at him with red eyes. Tony pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, she gripped his shirt and let her tears fall. “Shh…it’s ok.” he whispered against her hair as he rubbed her back soothing her. “But I do have to admit, they’re pretty cool powers.” Tony said with a smile. Clara looked up at him, “Really?” she asked. “Yeah, I mean you did save me.” he pointed out. “When do you not need saving?” she asked smiling. “Hey.” Tony chuckled. “Again, I’m sorry I lied Tony.” she said. “Don’t worry about it, I know now and that’s what matters.” he said. “Ok.”  Clara nodded.

 

“Hey, want to see something?” Clara asked excitedly. “Sure.” Tony replied. Clara smiled before grabbing Tony’s hand, she looked to the other side of the roof before teleporting with Tony in hand. “Whoa!” he exclaimed. “That’s awesome, can you teleport us to Florida?” he asked. “Tony, I can only teleport to places I can see.” Clara replied smiling. “Oh, right.” he said. “Nice try though.” she giggled.

 

Clara yawned as they made their way back inside, “Come on kiddo, time for bed.” Tony said wrapping his arm around her waist. Clara giggled softly and put her head on Tony’s shoulder, “I agree.” she said. Tony put Clara in bed and sat on the bed beside her, “You know I love you right?” he asked. “Yeah.” she said softly with her eyes closed. “I only want what’s best for you and to keep you safe.” he said moving her hair away from her face. Clara smiled, “I know.” she said. Tony leaned down and kissed her head, “Good night kiddo.” he whispered before heading to the door. “Good night Tony.” Clara said before falling into a deep sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> This story shall continue even after Avengers Age of Ultron, not 100% sure yet but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
